Unexpected
by Deestoria
Summary: "Aku pulang." / "Duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." / "Baek, kau mau ke mana?" / "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" / "Luhan." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Read Detail Info - RnR


**UNEXPECTED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright February - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Information : Gender Switch / Hurt / Teen / Oneshot**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut membentuk melodi yang terkesan pilu. Jari lentik itu melompat lincah dari satu tuts piano ke tuts yang lain.

Alunan itu melambat dan berangsur berhenti. Baekhyun menekan tuts terakhir. Manik coklat yeoja itu menatap keluar jendela apartemen. Menikmati sinar matahari yang menembus menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Dia pun berdiri dan melangkah ke jendela. Kembali menikmati hamparan kota Seoul dari lantai 10. Tangannya terlipat, hingga sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari yeoja itu. Dia pun melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Melipat kedua tangannya, pandangan matanya lurus ke depan.

Ceklek!

"Aku pulang."

Sebuah suara bass menyapa telinga Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tidak menoleh karena dia tahu siapa yang datang. Chanyeol, si pemilik suara melihat Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Dia berinisiatif mendekati Baekhyun, hendak mencium yeoja itu namun Baekhyun menghindar.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Manik coklat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dan kerutan itu semakin banyak saat mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah koper di samping sofa.

"Koper siapa itu Baek? Apa itu..."

"Duduklah dulu.", Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Namja itu pun akhirnya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau terlihat serius."

Baekhyun masih bersidekap, matanya menatap Chanyeol, "Aku memang ingin bicara serius denganmu."

Chanyeol melihat sosok yeoja di hadapannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun sejak bersama Baekhyun, yeoja itu bicara seserius ini dengannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap namja di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Mengakhiri hubungan kita? Tapi..."

Baekhyun meraih sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu melemparnya ke meja, "Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan Yeol."

Chanyeol menatap meja di mana terdapat foto-fotonya dan Kyungsoo, selingkuhannya.

"Ini yang kau sebut pergi ke Jepang untuk bisnis?"

"Baek, aku..."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh dariku. Tidak akan pernah membagi hatimu dengan mempermainkanku seperti kekasihmu yang lain. Aku berusaha percaya itu semua Yeol. Mengesampingkan peringatan teman-temanku bahwa kau itu playboy, kau suka mempermainkan perempuan. Aku percaya padamu karena 6 bulan kau berusaha meyakinkanku. Tapi aku salah. Kau tidak pernah berubah. Dan aku lega karena Tuhan memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum aku sakit hati lebih jauh lagi, sebelum hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar ini." tutur Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku minta maaf. Aku bisa..."

"Bisa apa? Menjelaskan?", Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan karena apa yang aku lihat sudah menjelaskan semuanya.", Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tasnya.

"Baek, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga turut berdiri.

"Tentu saja pergi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir.", Baekhyun melangkah menuju kopernya.

"Baek, aku mohon. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku mohon jangan meninggalkanku.", Chanyeol memegang tangan yeoja itu, berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya, dia lalu melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tetap bersamamu. Mungkin kau lupa bahwa aku paling tidak suka dibohongi dan aku sangat membenci pembohong." ucap Baekhyun seraya kembali melangkah.

Chanyeol kembali mencekal tangan Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu berbalik. Dan Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya. Baekhyun? Yeoja itu tidak merespon Chanyeol sama sekali. Dia membiarkan namja itu melumat bibirnya. Mata Baekhyun bahkan terbuka. Dia sudah sakit hati dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu. Matanya menatap Baekhyun. Yeoja itu terlihat dingin.

"Baek, kau sungguh ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Aku tidak mengulang ucapanku Yeol. Itu sudah jelas."

"Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca sikapku?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Dia tahu Baekhyun sudah sakit hati. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang keras hati. Tidak mudah meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Namun kini Chanyeol telah kehilangan Baekhyun seutuhnya. Dan itu karena kesalahannya. Kesalahan karena kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari Chanyeol. Dia menatap Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memeluk Chanyeol. Hidung Chanyeol menyesap aroma strawberry yang akan dia rindukan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam. Tatapan matanya terlihat dingin dan angkuh.

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan itu. Dia berbalik menuju kopernya dan menyeret benda persegi panjang itu ke pintu utama.

"Oh ya. Apartemen ini, ambil saja untukmu. Aku permisi."

Blam!

Pintu apartemen pun tertutup meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Merutuki kesalahannya.

"Baekhyun." panggilnya dalam isak tangis.

.

.

.

_-1 tahun kemudian-_

Semenjak kejadian perpisahan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Dia pun sudah mengakhiri hubungan gelapnya dengan Kyungsoo. Namja jangkung itu lebih memilih sendiri. Dan saat seperti ini, saat Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya, dia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Namun kini yeoja itu sudah pergi karena kesalahannya. Chanyeol masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan masih berharap agar yeoja itu mau kembali padanya walau Chanyeol tahu hal itu mustahil. Sejak berpisah itu juga, Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu kabar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih berada di kantor saat sekretarisnya memberitahu bahwa ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol memberitahu agar mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Tak perlu menunggu lama, dari pintu ruangan Chanyeol, nampak seorang yeoja.

Namja jangkung itu tertegun sesaat menatap yeoja di hadapannya yang dia tahu betul siapa itu.

"Luhan."

"Aku tidak akan lama Yeol. Aku hanya mau mengantar ini." ucap Luhan seraya menyerahkan sebuah benda serupa undangan berwarna silver abu-abu. Chanyeol menatap benda itu dan beralih ke Luhan.

"Ini..."

"Kau baca saja sendiri ya? Aku harus pergi. Sehun menungguku di bawah. Permisi.", Luhan pun pamit tanpa menunggu sepatah kata pun dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kantornya yang baru saja ditutup Luhan. Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tahu, Luhan tidak menyukainya. Luhanlah yang paling menentang hubungannya dan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih undangan di hadapannya. Dia membaca tulisan di depan undangan, tertulis : Wedding Invitation to Park Chanyeol. Dia pun membuka undangan itu. Matanya membaca tulisan yang tertera, sejurus kemudian Chanyeol terlihat kaget dan undangan itu pun terlepas dari tangannya.

_With the blessing from God, we're_

_Kim Jongin_

_and_

_Byun Baekhyun _

_Invite you to come our wedding ceremony at_

_February 23, 2014_

_09:00 AM_

_Myeongdong Cathedral_

_Your prayers it's our gift_

_Your presence it's our happiness_

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Mencoba menahan air matanya. Dia tidak menduga bahwa balasan yang di dapat karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Baekhyun akan menikah dengan salah satu teman dekatnya saat masih kuliah. Namja itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sakit hati yang menyeruak di rongga hatinya. Bulir bening itu pun menetes. Tangannya berusaha kembali meraih undangan itu. Kembali memastikan kenyataan pahit yang di dapatnya. Chanyeol terlihat terdiam. Dia menatap apa yang ada di tangannya, membaca deretan huruf yang membentuk kata dan kalimat. Lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ceritanya seperti ini hyung?" protes Chanyeol.

Suho yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol menatap namja itu, "Kenapa memang?"

"Di sini aku berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Dan dia menikah dengan siapa ini...", Chanyeol kembali melihat berkas cerita di tangannya, "Kim Jongin. Siapa itu? Aku tidak merasa punya sahabat dengan nama seperti itu."

"Dia tokoh fiksi karangan penulis itu Yeol. Semuanya tokoh fiksi kecuali kau dan Baekhyun. Cerita itu aku dapat saat aku menjelajah internet. Sebuah cerita fiksi dari fans kalian. Aku membeli cerita itu dan rencananya aku akan menambah beberapa adegan nanti." tutur Suho seraya meminum minumannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun? Hampir di semua filmmu, kau selalu membuatku berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak mau jika kali ini seperti itu.", Chanyeol meletakkan berkas cerita di meja.

"Ini kan hanya akting Yeol. Hanya film. Tanpa kau bersatu dengan Baekhyun di film pun, seluruh dunia tahu kau itu suaminya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun itu istrimu. Kau ini kekanakan sekali."

"Pokoknya aku mau di film kali ini, berakhir dengan aku dan Baekhyun. Bukan Baekhyun dengan entahlah siapa tadi namanya."

"Isssh! Baiklah baiklah. Nanti aku akan ubah ceritanya. Tapi mungkin akan ada adegan Baekhyun bersama laki-laki lain. Dan kau tidak boleh protes." ucap Suho bernada final. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu lagi epep gaje dari Dee. Yehet! Kekeke. Jadi gimana? Walau gaje, tetep ya kasih respon, hihihi  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
